Resisting life's pain
by Richard0
Summary: This is a story about a saiyan who has a hard life. Reko has to stand up to his life. He is the main character but Goku will appear a bit. You could like this fic plead RR


Resisting Life's pain.  
  
Vegos was powering up and training , his son , Reko came in. "Dad can you help me go to SSJ2 coz I can't make it." Said Reko. "Sorry boy , I can- hey wait a minute sure I can come here boy." Said Vegos with a mischievous smile. The boy walked slowly to his father , "Well then the key is like this." And then it happened Vegos grabbed his son from the neck and then , he grabbed some rope and tied his neck with it he tied the rope to a hanger somewhere and then he used Reko as a punching bag. Vegos had his hairstyle like Goku's and his body was like either Rekoom's or Nappa's. His brown tail wagged as it enjoyed beating him up. Reko also had a Goku hairstyle. He was in his teens and he was so much as an average fighting style unlike his father who was the champ. You'd think they came from Goku's family but that is not true. There was a new planet by the name of Sajina. It was created by , Hoden , a namek. He created some saiyans by grabbing blood from saiyans. The guy happened to have come across some blood in space that was Goku's from Frieza's fight. When he created the saiyan he created a many females and males out of several blood types some created by him. Then Vegos's family came. His Great , Great , Grandfather Oteku had made an army to destroy the namek and lead their way because the Namek got harsh and commanded them , so Oteku put an end to that. Now.back to the story. Reko had faced 14 years pushed by his father. He couldn't do anything. Unlike his race Reko was soft. There had been many soft saiyans in Sajina. It was not like Vegeta at all. Sajina wasn't all evil some were and some not but they were permitted to destroy other planets. Reko's mother had left him with his father. She had decided to split up when he was just 2 years old and when he was 4 he had heard that his mother had been killed by some deadly disease. But she never even wanted him so he didn't care he cared for his dad because he was his father and had raised him OK so not that well but he hadn't sent him to the orphanage. "So boy how do you like my fists." Said his cruel father. "I don't" replied Reko as he received another blow. Vegos kept giving him harder and harder. Then he untied the rope. His son was half dead but he didn't care he kicked him up high and sent him out of the room. Reko staggered out and Vegos continued his training. Vegos kept Reko only for bullying him if it wasn't for that he would have got rid of him. He sometimes invited kids who tortured Reko and gave them something to eat and gave them treats and trained them just because they were tough. He also left Reko at home by himself and hung out with his friends. Reko got some kind of green bottle then he gently took a teaspoon of some kind of orange liquid and ate it then he took out some bandages and strapped some around him , he had to pour some cream too. Then he went to rest in his room , the attic. He only had a lumpy mattress and hard pillow to sleep on. After an hour of rest , Reko transformed into SSJ1 and flew out the window. But then as he was flying up high he got hit by someone on the back and sent to the ground. Reko got up to see who it was. It was Roludd he was Vegos's favorite kid and Reko's most feared bully. Roludd was strong he had short maroon hair and maroon eyes with a brown saiyan tail. "Hey what did you do that for ?" demanded Reko angrily but then he regretted it as Roludd flexed his muscles. "Coz I wanted to , you wimp and if you got a problem with that I'll kill you. Got it Bandage kid ?" demanded Roludd as he sniggered at his victim. Roludd left as he transformed to SSJ2. Roludd was the most popular kid in town. Unlike Reko. Reko liked to go into the wild life side where he could examine all sorts of things and does as he pleases but he is often bothered by either bullies or by his father. It took him ages to discover the secret of SSJ1 all his friends were at SSJ3 already and he didn't even advance to the second level. Reko powered up and then he went straight to the lake to swim. Then as he was starting to enjoy himself and cool off he go dunked on and then as he got up he saw none another than , Kelrub. Roludd's father was his best friend and Kelrub was also good friends with Vegos. "Hey small fried , ha ha." He said as he grabbed him by his bandaged neck and threw him out. Before Kelrub could give him the beating of the lifetime Reko transformed and scuttled away. Reko hid in his favorite place , behind an oak tree. The shade there was great and the view was marvelous. Then , Roludd appeared. He couldn't escape because Roludd appeared in his face. "Ohh man come on Roludd , I'm having a bad day." Begged Reko as he got down to his knees. Soon his gang appeared too. "Fine , we'll leave you alone as long as you beat it." Said Roludd and gloomily Reko left. He headed home and rested on his lumpy mattress. Then Vegos came in. "Hey Boy , no gruel tonight , Roludd , his old man , and Kelrub are coming along and I have to give them food so I have no time for you." He said as Reko sighed and nodded. The next day Reko woke up for school. He went into SSJ1 mode. He had just learnt it by overhearing a 10 year old kid explain the secret. In class he drooled as he heard his teacher talk about how the legenadary Kakarot or Goku defeated Vegeta , Nappa and Raditz with his human friends. Then he looked at a girl , Menaka. She was the only one who tolerated him but she hardly had the time because her friends told her he was a wimp and she didn't wasn't to show them she had helped him. She like Pan only her hair was long and she was more feminine. He was snapped out of his daydreaming as Roludd poked him hardly on the back. "OW" shouted Reko and glared at Roludd who glared back. The class had burst out in laughter and Menaka was laughing but only because her friends were watching. And even if they weren't watching she would do it for Roludd because she liked him a bit. The teacher gave Reko Extra homework for the outburst. Then as the lunch bell rang Reko zoomed out but his attempt was stopped as Roludd grabbed him by the neck and stopped him , he kicked him to he wall and then zoomed out himself. "Wow Roludd , you're so fast." Said Menaka. Reko wished Roludd didn't stop him , then he would have got the attention. Reko was a wimp , "Man if only dead had given me attention when I was a kid if only he had given me lessons like any father would do." Said Reko showing anger. He was angry but he never showed it unless it was something to do with Menaka. One of the bullies got him by the arm and sent him to the wall out of class. He was the last one to leave class and as he hurried downstairs he found that all the snacks had been scooped off the cafeteria. "Damn my luck" thought Reko. "Hey Reko" , Reko turned around to see Menaka in his face. He was sweating and blushing like a machine. "I'm sorry for what happened at class. Wanna share my pudding." "Uhhh sssure" he stammered. Then as she was giving him some Roludd came and stole it as he put it in his mouth. "Hey Wimp , get out of the way " he said as he took the girl by the arm and led her to a table. Reko stood there dumbfounded. He went to a table , sadly alone. Then a teacher with glasses of orange shades came by. "Hey kid , why are ya lookin' so low." Said the guy. "I have a bad life." Responded Reko. "Yeah I've noticed. Aren't you Vegos' s son ?" asked the guy. "Yeah but I get no help from him." Said Reko. "Figures." Mumbled the guy. "Well kid you're the only one that is found pure of heart in the family. And the legendary Goku is watching over you that's why he gave you this." Said the guy as he gave him a crystal ball then the guy vanished. Reko tapped the queer ball and then a message appeared.  
  
Hey Reko the name is Goku and today I am old in the next Dimension. I need you to grab these dragonballs and wish me back.  
  
Reko read the message and soon he felt seven balls in his pocket. Reko went to the ground and took the dragonballs out. It was a good thing anyone hardly ever visited the ground. Then as he followed instructions a huge dragon came out. "TELL ME YOUR WISH" said the dragon. "Uh I wish for uh , Son Goku to come here as a little boy." Said Reko half scared to death. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." He said and Goku came out. "Thanks no let me finish it. I wish that this crystal ball is sent back to Dende' in the next dimension." Said Goku and the dragon obeyed as he went out one more time. "So you havin' trouble. Well don't worry coz I am the powerful Goku and I will protect you." He said. Then Goku followed him everywhere and Reko explained his life. Then Roludd appeared. "So Wimp you found someone to match your hairdo." Chuckled the sinister saiyan. "What did you say dork. Say that again and I will send you back to hell." Said Goku "Oh the puny guy has just talked , I'm so scared." Said the guy as he stepped forward. He attempted a punch and then the next thing he new Goku was behind him. Goku went to SSJ4 and sent him flying. "Woow you're a SSJ4." Exclaimed Reko. Goku made good friends with the guy and taught him how to transform to SSJ4 but then Goku had to leave. "Bye Reko and take care remember what I taught ya." Said Goku and Reko slowly nodded. The next day at lunchtime Roludd hurried over to Reko. "SO Where's your creepy friend. You're nothing without him." Said Roludd and pushed him to the ground. A tear trickled down his face as Roludd laughed at him. Then Menaka came to help him up. "Leave him alone Menaka." Said Roludd as he gave her a small peck on the cheek. Reko was dumbfounded at what Roludd just did and how Menaka was blushing. 'remember what I taught ya' remembered Reko and then he remembered one of their lessons. 'Your spirit must be strong or you will never achieve victory' 'I don't understand' 'You will in time , Son Reko'. "Now I get it." Thought Reko and then he made an angry face. "Hey you , I'm not finished with you Roludd , or should I say jerk freak." Said Reko bravely and every saiyan gasped. Reko standing up to Roludd. Roludd halted in his tracks. "What did you just say wimp ?" said Roludd as he grabbed him by the shirt. For the first time Reko removed Roludd's hand from his shirt and responded to him. "I said deaf boy that you are a jerk freak." Roludd threw a punch but Reko ducked . Then he punched him. "Oh yeah" said Roludd as he transformed to SSJ3. "Yeah" said Reko as he transformed to SSJ4. "You , you are a SSJ4" exclaimed Roludd. "Yeah , Kamehameha" said Reko as he fired a blue ball at him and sent him flying. Menaka was now free to go with him. Reko got detention for a month. And finally Reko told his father that he was leaving for the orphanage and now Reko has more friends and Menaka is on his side while Roludd is still in the hospital , life is great , for now.  
  
THE ***************** END 


End file.
